lIa the magicle fariy
by Jezebella
Summary: liA finds her, truelove Legolas and thy fight Saron togehter/ Basically, a parody of all bad Mary Sues (I wrote it like this purposely), with alternate endings that will make you laugh!


Legolas and Lia

  
  


by me0w to the M

  
  


One day Lia was walking in the woods of Legolas's home forest and then sudden she falls in a big cliff ans fell. and later Legolas was walking and he heard her screaming for help so he came over and said what worng little girl "and she said hello am hurt beca use I fell and got hurt b its hurtign and i'm sad. so Legolas' took his shirt and wrapped it round her and said. Now you'll be fine 'and carried her into his hous where he made her adrink and helped her Thank-you? Legolas lia said" its all right i just hope your feeling bettre "lia said i'm sorry but i still am hurtnig and then Legolas said we might have too take you to Rivendale to get some kingsfiol and make you Beter. so then they started walikng to Rivendale for kingsfiol and then they me Eldron and Eldron gave them echi seprate roooms even Legolas said irs ok too share one but Eldron instisted thy get diffrent roms so they did but then Eldron came nto Lias room and told her he was goign to rap her and strted to stripe her and she yeled Help Legolassss Eldron is rapping m!e and Leolas runned in and saw Eldron. and Eldron said they're was a reson be cause Lia is a magicle fariy whose come too save the wordl but beca use she wass sso beatifull i tryed to rap her and Legoles said IM stil realy pised at you so thy fought and Legoleas won and snapped Eldrons head of and said Lia are you al rigt but thenhe strated to notice the lia wass really pretty and he relized he loved her and said lia "i love you and lia said" i love you to Legolas lia said and then legolas picked her up because she was sleepy and carried her back gome to her beed and laied her down and said good nigth Lia and she said can you stsy hear with me too night and legolas said sure so he layed down by her bead and sleept there that night and when she woke up legolas said "I've decided to give up my lifef to protect you and lia said...

  
  


#1- What all sue stories should be like.

  
  


#2- She gets what she deserves.

  
  


#3- lia th; Magicle fariy savs the wolrd\

  
  


Alternate ending #1:

Lia said "Oh, Legolas! You'll do that for me?" Legolas said "Yes, my love. I love you so much, that I will give up my life for you. I will die to protect you!" He picked up an arrow. Crying, "I love you, Lia!" he drove it into his heart. Lia stared.... shocked.... then she gets heart-shaped eyes and said "Ooooh, Legolas! You're so cool, you really did die to protect me!

(Told you Mary sues have no feelings.)

  
  


Alternate ending #2:

Lia said "Oh Legolas! You'll do that for me?" Legolas said "My Valor! You said an entire sentence without any mis-punctuations, spelling errors, capitalization errors, or even and 'and then!' The world must be coming to an end!" He suddenly whips out a machine gun, yelling, "Alright, hunk-stealing slut! Time to meet your creator!" (Whom one day I will kill!) He fires rapidly at her, first with the gun, then hand grenades, then eventually with a home-made atomic bomb. After the smoke settles down, he goes over to where her remaining bits are, and picks one up. "Lia is dead." Thus ended another Mary-sue. 100 million left. Us against the world.

  
  


Alternate ending #3:

lia said ;Ho Legolas you'll do that for melets save the eaarth from Saron now1 Legolas said yes my dera and they eboth walked in hands together to Saron's castle and sed sAron comm out off therre and Sron sid llright and lia you are not the magicle fariy who is goign to save the wolrd form me and the n lia sa id yes i AM the magivle fariry who had comm to save the wolrd form the bad guys. Saron said uhoh im a bad guy whatre You going to do to Me/ lIa said im saving thw wrold from yuo and she whippd out her fariy wand and cast a spel on him so h;e could n't move and saron sas ohno yo;ve got me im dying and then. he died. Lia and lefolas were happy togethr and got marrid the next nightt and were happity forrver and evre?


End file.
